


She Hates Everybody [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: I love Root, and Shoot, but this video is in honor of POI's true love story. A bit on the short side because the second verse didn't quite fit, but the first verse was too good not to use.





	

  
  



End file.
